A Beautiful Wish
by MarchenHope93
Summary: Six years have passed since his departure, from which she has grown to become a beautiful ruler as bright as the Sun itself. In which her beloved Moon returns to her side, in which they can finally remain together and create their future...One-Shot R&R!


Nearly six years had passed since the Indian Ocean had lost both its kingdom and its last mermaid princess to a broken heart, but with the birth of Princess Seira and with the power of the newly crowned Aqua Lucia; the kingdom had been rebuilt and the orange mermaids could return home after being forced to flee to the nearby South Pacific for safety.

The whole ocean was rejoicing, as soon Princess Seira would go through her coronation ceremony and take her place as ruler of the Indian Ocean. The other mermaid princesses had arrived a week earlier to help with the many preparations for Seria.

While Lucia had lost her status as Princess of the Pink Pearl; another mermaid had been born to take her place the following year.

Princess Luciana, though not the daughter of either Lucia or Kaito, had been raised by both of them since her birth and had been given her name by the goddess. Unlike Lucia, Luciana had long light pink hair and a matching tail and that her skin was slightly tanner than most of the other mermaids. Both she and Seira became close friends since they were the youngest of all the princesses.

Seira was the only princesses that Luciana would call Onee-san, since she saw the other princesses as her aunts, whom also would spoil the princess at times.

* * *

><p>"Wah, you'll look so pretty tomorrow, Onee-san!" cried the five year old Pink Pearl Princess, as she swam around Seira's chambers, looking at all the handcrafted jewelry that the Orange Pearl Princess would be wearing tomorrow.<p>

"Yes, I'll become the true ruler of my ocean tomorrow" she said softly looking at her outfit in the mirror, which had been shined to perfection, almost like it was a shard of the sun itself. But she soon turned away from it image with a sigh and swam out to her balcony, and instead of admiring the beautiful orange coral gardens that her kingdom was famous for, the young princess turned her eyes toward the dark surface where she could see the bright blurry image of the Waxing Gibbous Moon.

'_Tomorrow night the moon will be full in the night sky, it will look so beautiful when I go to the surface_' thinking of the moon, Seira was reminded of the beautiful angel Mikeru, from six years ago.

'_He's so much like the moon, always he appeared to be alone in the night sky, and disappears when the sun rises._'

Even after six years, she longed to see him and hear his beautiful voice which had stolen her own heart so many years ago. Seira longed to see the angel she had grown to love since he had taken her into his body, though she had only shared this with Lucia who seemed to understand the best, since the goddess had fallen in love with a human who turned out to be a Panthalassa prince.

"_Hold your wish close, and surely it will be granted Seira_" she recalled the newly crowned goddess's words when Seira had told her of her feelings towards the mermaids' former enemy.

"Onee-san?"

Seira spun around; she had completely forgotten about Luciana "Sorry Luci" she said, calling the young princess by her nickname "I was just thinking about someone."

The young princess swam up to her "Who?" now she had gotten the girl's curiosity meter up, but what harm was there to tell her about the person she loved so deeply, though he wasn't with her at the moment.

"A very special person" she whispered, and Luciana seemed to understand, as she too looked up towards the moon.

"Is he like Papa is to Mama?" she knew that she was talking about her parents, or Lucia and Kaito. She bent down to the little princess and nodded her head "Yes, but he is my special person…he's the person that I can look to for comfort" she made a dreamy look as she talked about Mikeru.

"Is he gonna come tomorrow?"

Seira's heart pained at that question "No, I don't think he'll be able to make it. Because he left long before you were born" before the little princess could say more, one of the mermaid servants came to get her.

"Princess Luciana, the goddess has summoned you to her chambers" the young Pink Pearl Princess would never give up a chance to be with her mother.

Just before Luciana left the balcony, she spun around and spoke with conference "Onee-san, all you've got to wish! Mama says if you wish really hard, it'll come true! So wish real hard and he'll come!"

The Orange Pearl Princess smiled sweetly at the little princess before she was soon left alone, turning back to glaze up at the moon she thought of Luciana's words. Slowly she closed her eyes and pictured Mikeru in her mind, seeing how the moonlight would make his six wings sparkle like diamonds, she thought of how his teal eyes would capture her into silence.

She longed for everything, his touch, his voice, and his very presence, her heart was overfilling with so much emotion that she began to sing so beautifully, that not even the heavens could deny her of her wish.

_I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice._

_Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle_

_I dreamt._

_Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice._

_From a crying heart, love can't be born._

_Only sadness overflows._

_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_

_There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light._

_In the orange sea, blending into the sunset_

_The tears of the world sleep._

_Was the world being born what called me?_

_At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice._

_No matter how dark or painful place I'm in_

_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_

_There are feelings of a wanting to be born, opening from the darkness._

_Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow_

_My wishes broke through._

_Someday, the source of all fights and sadness_

_Will all vanish, that day will come._

_I want to sing with a singular love…in the blue sea_

_Someone sweetly spoke out my name._

_So they would know of my wish._

'Please…please answer my wish, please let him come tomorrow with the full moon' she silently pleaded, hoping that somehow her wish would be answered, that her sweet angel would come back from the heavens to be with her.

But at the princess swam back into her chambers, and fell asleep that night, unknown of the six wings hiding in the image of the moon, while a flute played over the ocean as if to pierce the surface and surround the Indian Ocean.

* * *

><p>"Oh Princess, you are truly beautiful!"<p>

"The orange coral only adds much more beauty to your long hair!"

The mermaids of the Orange Pearl Palace hadn't stopped telling her how lovely she looked in her coronation dress, which had a long ocean and white cut dress in, laid with ocean pearls and some sea flowers. While her hair was brushed to perfection, along with a few long braids with white ribbons running through them. Her arms had long orange ribbon sleeves while her bra was glittery with the orangery color that matched with the white pearls; she shined like the rays of the sun.

But Seira didn't stop them from talking about her 'They haven't been able to hold this ceremony since Sara destroyed the Indian Ocean, I shouldn't ruin their fun' and she did her best to smile and be happy, which she truly was since she was finally crowned ruler of the Orange Pearl Kingdom.

But deep down she hoped that her wish had been granted, and that perhaps Mikeru would appear.

The other mermaid princesses had gotten dressed up as well but none of them could compare to the sun kissed beauty that was Seira. Throughout the whole day, there was dancing and music, mermaids sang and laughed, all before eating dinner. Once the mermaids returned to dancing, Seira swam out to the balcony for a break from the dancing, and her eyes looked up towards the blurry full moon, which illuminated the coral and fish below its glaze.

She must've been staring at it for nearly ten minutes, when she was startled by a hand that brushed against her shoulder. She turned to see Lucia smiling at her "Lucia" the former Pink Pearl Princess gave her a motherly smile.

"You're troubled, are you thinking about him?"

She turned away and blushed slightly "Y-Yes, did Luci tell you?" the goddess giggled and winked at her "She mentioned it to me before she fell asleep, why don't you go to the surface?"

The Ocean Princess looked at her "The surface" Lucia nodded her head "Though you been there before, now that you are of age your time up there could be a lot more different" Lucia turned and began going back inside.

"But the party" she started, but Lucia turned her head and winked, cutting her off "We'll hold the fort here, go and see the full moon, I believe it's closer to the ocean tonight."

As the goddess slipped back inside, Seira glanced up at the blurry moon and back through the doors where everyone was dancing and singing. With a quick flick of her tail, she swam her way up to the surface 'Just a quick look at the moon and then I'll go back' she told herself.

But as she broke the surface and inhaled the cool summer air, and felt the breeze rush by, Seira knew that she wouldn't be going back as soon as she thought. Looking up the full moon was brighter and much closer to the earth than before; it seemed to make all the stars tiny as she could barely see any of them.

Seira began swimming out farther and farther so she was in open water and could truly hear the silence 'Lucia was right, tonight feels so different' the moonlight made her hair appear so much lighter, like a golden color.

As she admired the moon's beauty for a while, she was pulled from its beauty to someone singing nearby, her heart almost flipped as she listened.

_I fly towards the light,_

_That shines in the far away sky, but_

_The cold rain wets my wings,_

_And I'm alone again today_

_I'm waving like these ripples_

_The far memories in my heart_

"That voice!" she began looking around, and could hear it coming from somewhere ahead of her, quickly she began swimming towards it.

_Right now, I just want to sleep_

_Inside this transparent wind and accept these wings._

_I look for the whereabouts of the destiny I was left in charge of_

_A single falling feather_

_Someday, surely I'll reach_

_The place where my heart will heal_

_The eyes that look upwards reflect,_

_The pieces of sadness that we pick up_

_Forever is sad and endless_

_And I might long for it_

_Dreams are the mirage, even now,_

_They are secretly, fleetingly, blooming somewhere_

Though she could clearly hear his wonderful voice, Seira didn't see him anywhere 'Where are you?' suddenly she looked up at the moon, and there she saw him hiding among moonlight, totally alone like she always remembered him.

"Mikeru!" she cried out his name in utter joy at the mere sight of him.

The angel opened his teal eyes and looked her lovingly; as he descend from the moonlight down towards the ocean, Seira could see that he too had changed in the last six years.

He appeared slightly taller and that his six wings seemed larger as well, but he also looked far happier since she last saw him. Once he was close enough to the surface, Seira leaped out of the water and into his open arms "Mikeru, it's really you!"

Mikeru closed his arms around her back as he floated on the ocean surface; leaving Seira's tail fin in the water "Mikeru" she whispered his name like prayer.

Seira buried herself in his chest, trying to make sure that he was really there and it all wasn't just a cruel dream 'It's not a dream, he's really here!' she could feel his slender fingers stroking her hair "I almost didn't recognize you, Princess Seira" he whispered into her ear, which made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"That's because I've grown so much, but you…you still appear the same Mikeru" she whispered back.

Mikeru looked down upon the orange mermaid, who he had fallen for when she had been only a newly born mermaid, now she was here in his arms as beautiful young mermaid that shined like the sun.

"When I spotted you from above, I thought it was very sun coming to greet me, but now it would seem I'm really holding only a shard of the sun."

She blushed slightly but summoned up the courage to kiss his lips, though caught off guard by the kiss; Mikeru returned it with a much harder kiss as his wings gently lifted them up from the water. Once they pulled apart, Seira tucked her head under his head while he rested his head upon her sparkling hair.

Her fingers found his hair and began brushing through the light teal locks that were as soft as his six feathered wings.

"I don't think your court would mind if I barrowed their princess for a while" his voice was like a lullaby that she could never get tired of "They won't mind, beside this is how I wanted to spend my coronation, with you by my side again."

Once they were high above the ocean, Mikeru created a cloud which they fell upon together in each other's arms; Seira snuggled up on his chest and looked up into his teal eyes "Mikeru?"

"Yes, what is it Seira?"

"Don't leave when the sun rises, don't disappear with the moon" her voice pleading and he smiled gently and kissed her forehead, holding her closer.

"I don't plan on running from the sun that I've fallen in love with, Seira."

"Good, because I don't plan to let go of my moon anytime soon" they both laughed at each other's words.

For the rest of that night, the two lovers glazed up at the stars and talk of the past, and parts of their future. Soon Seira was lulled to sleep by both Mikeru's voice and his heartbeat, the angel glazed down at the sleeping mermaid in his arms "We'll talk more tomorrow Seira, for now allow me to watch you sleep peacefully."

Carefully he closed his six wings over them, and rested his head upon hers, soon he too fell asleep to the sound of her breathing and her warmth that reminded him so much of the sunlight 'But she is my own sun, and her warmth is all I've ever need' if he could, Mikeru would bury himself in her warmth so that they could never be apart.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy!" Seira looked up from her sleeping one year old mermaid daughter, Selene, to her eldest six year old son, Helios, who was flying towards his mother and baby sister on his four small wings.<p>

The little angel stopped right before he crashed into the mermaid "Helios, what is it darling?" the angel looked up and smiled at his mother "You have to listen to my flute, I think I've gotten better at it!"

From above Mikeru floated down behind his wife and sat down with her "Helios, try not to be so loud my son" the little angel flew over and sat down on his father's lap, as the family of four sat on the rocks in the small cove near the Orange Palace.

Seira glanced down at the sleeping Selene, who was nestled in her arms. The future princess of the Orange Pearl looked so much like her mother in appearances, but had small streaks of light teal in her hair and shared her father's beautiful teal eyes.

"Let me hold Selene for a while, Helios wants you to hear his flute playing" carefully Seira handed the baby mermaid over to him, she kissed his cheek before slipping into the water and following her son as they out outside of the cove. Once they found a spot, Seira pulled herself up onto the smooth rock and leaned back "Alright Helios, let's see how good you've gotten."

The teal haired angel smiled brightly with his sunny orange eyes, he brought out his orange coral flute and began playing a cheerful tune. As she listened to the melody, she began singing along with her son's music.

_Blown by a wind of seven colors_

_I was aiming for the faraway peak of the plateau_

_The melody I heard before the dawn was a nostalgic song_

_Those birds flying towards the eastern sky_

_Well, they're taking a shortcut to a treasure island_

_The paradise of the Seven Seas_

_Our lives will be reborn so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm_

_A melody of seven lands_

_Even if the day would come when no one else travels here_

_I will not forget about the melody_

_The clouds slowly fade away for a rainbow to appear_

_The stars are like pearls_

_Beginning to release a strong light_

_I can hear a whistling coming from the southern skies_

_That's right! The time for me to grow up has come_

_An adventure to go around a miracle_

_We all go on a journey while embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts_

_A fantasy of a night with falling stars_

_Overflowing tears with a prayer_

_Illuminates a future unknown to us all_

She noticed how embarrassed her son looked after he had stopped playing "Your music was wonderful Helios, so bright and cheerful" he blushed slightly before rushing into his mother's arms, Seira hugged her son close.

As the sun began to set, the family returned to the palace and got their children into bed. Though Selene was trying her best to stay awake "Come on darling, there'll be more time to play tomorrow when the sun rises" Seira said to the little pouting mermaid.

Seeing as how the little orange mermaid wasn't going to easily fall asleep, she began humming a lullaby while rocking her daughter back and forth. Within ten minutes, the tiny mermaid was snoozing softly as Seira tucked her into her crib; she kissed her daughter on her forehead before leaving the chamber and swimming down to her son's chambers.

The door was slightly open and the princess slipped inside to find her husband sitting on the bed next to their sleeping angel son "He fell asleep a lot faster than his sister" she whispered coming up from behind Mikeru.

He made his wings vanish so that Seira could hug him from behind "Next time I'll handle her, my flute will put her to sleep in two minutes" she giggled and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Your flute can't put me to sleep, your voice does that job" he smirked and gave her a kiss on her lips "Shall I sing you to sleep as well, my sweet mermaid?" she giggled as she pulled him out of their son's chambers and departed for their own.

Once they were settled into their chambers, Seira removed her Pearl Clam and placed onto the table before climbing into bed with Mikeru. As she snuggled close to him, Mikeru traced small circles onto her back while he hummed softly "We'll always be together won't we Mikeru?"

He smiled at her "I'll be with you till the day you turn to sea foam, and then I'll wait till you come back" she looked at him "But how will you know where to find me?"

He chuckled slightly and winked at her "By listening for the beautiful wish that is your own singing voice, my beloved Seira" she bushed again, but gave him a hard kiss as her way of answering him.

'Yes, we'll always be together…from this lifetime to so many others' she thought to herself as dreamt of their happy future with their children.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, my other fanfics will be transferring over soon! Hope you'll read them too! - MH-93<strong>


End file.
